Let Me Love You
by Kristina Angelina
Summary: Yami is a young bartender forced to pleasure customers for the sake of his little brother. Bakura is a loyal customer who's made friends with this Egyptian beauty. Can he save Yami from his ruthless boss and show him what true love is? (Darkshipping YBxYY, read authors' notes for warnings. Three shot. Please review!)
1. Part 1 Of 3

**Title: Let Me Love You (based off of the song by Neyo)**

 **Length: Three-shot (1/3)**

 **Pairing: Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi - Darkshipping**

 **Warnings: Mentions of rape / non-con, angst, slight depression, mentions of prostitution, and abuse. Also language and OOCness on both Yami and Bakura's part (they're friendly with each other, no loathing or hatred).**

 **Rated M for the above.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own Takeishi, Yami's boss.**

 _'this signifies thoughts'_

 ** _"someone on a electronic device / phone"_**

 **line breaks like the one below signify a scene change**

* * *

 _ **Let Me Love You**_

Yami forced yet another seductive smile as a burly man winked at him suggestively. The young man tried not to throw up when the same man gestured for him to come closer.

To put it bluntly, he hated his job, but he did it for Yugi, his younger brother.

The boy was only 16, two and a half years younger than Yami, and needed his education, something that could only be achieved if Yami worked where he did. It was the only job he could find. Even though he was underage, his boss hired him anyway, saying "he was too beautiful to pass up".

Their grandpa had supported them - keyword, "had". Unfortunately, he'd passed away about a year ago, and left Yami and Yugi to fend for themselves.

What made it worse was the fact that Yami was a bartender, not a prostitute, yet he was so popular with the customers, his boss forced him to "pleasure" them. If he didn't, he'd be fired. So, in a way, he was indeed a prostitute.

And he loathed it.

The only thing that made his job somewhat bearable? Bakura, a regular there. He was seductive, fiery, usually sarcastic, a bastard... the list could go on.

But he also held the key to Yami's heart.

Yami like Bakura.

Bakura liked Yami.

Sadly, neither of them knew the other liked them, and neither had admitted their feelings.

Yami, because he was afraid Bakura wouldn't want to be with a flithy prostitute.

Bakura, because he wondered if Yami would want to be in a relationship. He didn't even know if Yami was taken. Surely someone that beautiful and exotic had a boyfriend, right?

Back to the present.

Yami had been called over to a table of perverted men for the 20th time that night. He couldn't even reach for a glass without hearing some kind of cat call. He was used to it, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"What can I get you gentleman?" he purred, sending each patron a seductive smile. He tried to supress the shiver that went down his spine when they all smirked suggestively.

"You, beauty. We want you," one answered with a filthy grin, teeth stained yellow. "Forget the booze."

Yami quickly regained his composure, trying to "play hard to get". "I'm flattered, but you know I don't do groups," he winked.

Despite his outward attitude, Yami wanted to die. If his boss came out of his office and saw him "refusing" customers, he'd get fired for sure. He couldn't risk that, not with Yugi's wellfare on the line; and so he continued his charade.

"In fact, he doesn't feel like fucking anyone right now, so why don't you all just fuck yourselves instead?" A new voice suggested menacingly.

Yami blinked, then inwardly smiled. Oh, what would he do without Bakura? Turning around, he sent his friend a smile. "Oh, hello there Bakura. Did you finish wiping the floor with the last guy who tried to touch me?" he secretly sent the albino a wink. They had played being boyfriends many times.

Bakura chuckled, "Of course, darling. You know I hate it when others touch what's mine."

Even Yami was surprised when Bakura said that. He sounded so... sincere. Trying to not act like a school girl who's crush had just hugged her, Yami returned the laugh, "I know too well, Bakura. I do hope you didn't send them to the ER this time."

Bakura only smirked suggestively.

This was enough to make the men who were previously harassing Yami clear out in a matter of seconds (it was surprising; Yami had learned most perverts were cowards). The moment they left, Yami and Bakura shared more laughter and a high-five.

"Thank you, 'Kura. I owe you one," Yami admitted appreciatively.

The other man shrugged nonchalantly, "No problem." he smirked again, "But I really do hate it when others flirt with you."

Yami's eyes widened, but he smiled. "Really, now? Is someone jealous?"

"You're just too damn gorgeous for your own good, Yami," Bakura said, grinning at the blush he receieved in answer. "It isn't my fault."

"You think I'm gorgeous, do you?" The crimson-eyed youth raised an elegant eyebrow as he got closer to the object of his affection, tantilizing hips swaying as he did so.

"You know I do..." Bakura breathed, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy and pulling him closer. Just as they were about to kiss, a voice familiar to Yami but alien to Bakura reached their ears.

"Cute."

Yami's eyes widened in horror, and he quickly pulled away. His boss was standing there with a playful smirk on his face, but the malice and threatening look in his eyes told Yami he was feeling anything but playful.

"You can snog your boyfriend later."

And with those words, he grabbed Yami's thin wrist with enough force to form a bruise, and dragged the horrified employee behind a curtain, a confused and furious Bakura staring all the while.

* * *

A resounding slap echoed across the room.

" _What_ do you think you're doing?!" His boss – Masaharu Takeishi – screamed as he slapped Yami visciously across the face, sending the poor youth crashing into the wall. He stomped over the bruised and battered body, smirking at the glossy crimson eyes that looked up at him. "Trying not to cry, sweetie? I'll give you something to cry about."

"N...No..." Yami winced, trying to shove the heavier man away.

"No?" Masaharu raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather it were your precious little brother instead?"

 _That_ got his attention.

"You can do whatever you wish to me, but please, don't hurt my brother." Yami rarely begged or pleaded. On the contrary; it was something he loathed with a burning passion, to submit so easily. But if his brother was involved, he couldn't do anything but get on his knees and beg for "forgiveness".

Masaharu leered at him. "I remember how fiery and defiant you were your first weeks here. Now look at you. Nothing but a sniveling whore."

That sparked something within Yami, who glared up at his tormenter with loathing in his eyes. "A whore, am I?" he stood up on wobbly legs, leaning against the wall for support, eyes burning like a raging fire. "Who forced me to pleasure countless others for his own gain? Who forced me to walk from behind that bar and seduce strangers? It wasn't by my choice. It was not consensual, and I sure as hell didn't enjoy it. I'm not a whore, I'm one of the many victims of a certain bastard who thinks he owns me, but couldn't be more wrong."

But the Egyptian beauty wasn't finished just yet. "You know what, _Mr. Takeishi?_ I think I'm done for the night. No, scratch that, done forever." He glared at the man who'd put him through such misery. "I'm going to live a noraml life and spend time with my brother, instead of wasting my days here as your little bitch."

Masaharu laughed and shook his head, slowly clapping his hands together. "Yami, Yami, Yami... whatever shall I do with you? So head-strong. You never think of the consequencs before you act."

The young man in front of him raised an eyebrow. But his pretty face suddenly twisted with horror when he saw his "former" boss dig into his pocket, revealing a cellphone. Why did Atem view the electronic as a threat, you may ask?

He knew what this device could do all too well. It wasn't Masaharu's personal cell – no, this was much different. With one call, he could have his "sources" kill Yugi in the blink of an eye. At first, Atem thought they were bluffing. After all, it sounded like something out of a cliche spy movie, not realistic in the slighest. But when a rain of bullets had showered through Yugi's bedroom window while the boy was taking a shower, Yami knew it was anything but fake. They wouldn't hesitate to kill his sweet, innocent little brother.

But how innocent _was_ Yugi?

Yami knew Yugi already suspected his brother worked at a "less-than-admirable" place, especially since the older of the two was always exhausted and emotionally distraught in the mornings.

"Ah, I see that look of terror on your face." Masaharu grinned. "I'm glad you remember that little pep talk I gave you when you first arrived." The grin faded, replaced by a glare that would've chilled the Devil himself. "But know this. Once you become involved with me, you're never free, _Yami._ You'll never be the same. Might as well get used to it, because I don't take kindly to rebellious employees."

His fingers lurked dangerously close to the bright green button that would seal Yugi's fate.

"Stop it! Wait! I'll -" Yami nearly choked on his own words, but managed to finish, "I'll submit to you. Just... just don't hurt him. Please, leave him alone. I'll give you whatever you want, but he's... all I have left..."

His pride, dignity, and self-worth had thinned into nothingness after being used and tossed aside by so many. The smiles he wore on his face were skin deep, happiness never reaching his eyes.

And Yugi, sweet, sweet Yugi... was all he had left in this world. If Yugi died or left him for good, he'd probably commit suicide. He didn't care if it was "the coward's way out". It was a way out, and that was all he wanted – all he needed. A way out of this hellhole of a life, and a way back to the joyous times he'd had when he was younger.

"I knew you'd come around," Masaharu grinned, finally speaking. He'd been so engrossed in the utter hopelessness Yami desplayed. "Now why don't you show me just how sorry you are..."

* * *

Yami bit his lip, trying to stifle a cry of pain as he limped back behind the bar. Ignoring the various questions of "who was it this time?" or the teasing calls of "a little too rough for you?" as he relucantly waited for a customer.

"Yami."

Head snapping up at the familiar voice, Yami forced a smile. "Hey, Bakura."

"What did he do."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. And if there was one thing Yami knew Bakura could point out, it was a lie.

 _'Damn it!'_ he thought frantically.

"Just a pep talk," the tri-color haired bartendered answered, shrugging it off.

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Last time I checked, pep talks don't cause you to fucking limp."

Crimson eyes widened in shock. Bakura saw him limp?! Damn it. At this point, there was no use hiding anymore. He might as well tell _someone_ what was going on behind the scenes.

"He beat me, and he..." Yami swallowed, trying to block out the fresh memories in his mind. "...raped me...because I tried to quit."

He glanced up at Bakura somewhat nervously, wondering what the albino's reaction would be to his little confession. Without a word, Bakura motioned with his hand for Yami to follow him to a small table in the corner where they wouldn't be disturbed. As the shorter of the two slowly slid into his chair, he couldn't help but notice the glint of sympathy in Bakura's eyes – an emotion that seemed almost alien in those usually cold maroon optics.

"Has he ever done it before now?" Bakura asked softly. His tone was shockingly gentle, but the word 'he' was laced with hatred.

Yami hesitated, placing his hands on his lap and staring at them. Bakura was the only person in the world he felt he could trust with anything. Yugi had a good heart, but it was the fear of losing him that kept Yami from telling him the cold, bitter truth. Such kindness didn't deserve to carry such a buden. But Bakura had endured hardships, having to his own younger brother to take care of. He was the same as Yami.

"I'm ashamed to say this, but I'm afraid so," Yami's voice was but a whisper. "Everyday, actually." He winced as Bakura's eyes widened considerably. "If he... feels like it, he'll pull me out from behind the bar, and..."

His hands began shaking at the mere thought of the bastard's hands roaming his body, cruel words being whispered into his ear and making their way into his heart. Every damn day, he was told he was nothing but a whore, nothing but a toy, broken and battered, and used for others' amusement.

"Yami. Listen to me."

Trying to blink away the both angry and pained tears in his eyes, Yami looked up at Bakura as if he were his last hope.

"I want you to come to my house in three days, and live with me and my brother. Your brother can come as well," Bakura rolled his eyes at the hesitant look on the other's face, "and no, you won't be imposing. Ryou loves guests."

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Yami frowned and shook his head. "Bakura, I can't just _leave!_ My boss, he, he's...posessive. Very, _very_ posessive, and -"

"-so am I." Bakura replied, smirking slightly at the red tinge on the petite man's cheeks. He suddenly frowned. "Look. I'll take care of your boss for you. Don't worry about that asshole. But if you stay here, things will only get worse, damn it! You _can't_ stay, you don't _want_ to stay, and you _won't_ stay."

"I appreciate your concern, Bakura, but Yugi -"

"I told you, Yami. Yugi will be fine, and you'll be fine. As odd as this may sound," the albino paused. "I'd appreciate if you trust me to get you out of this shithole. Deal?"

Yami genuinely smiled, "Deal, but I'm holding you responsible if anything happens." He raised an eyebrow, "Also, since you're so _posessive,_ does this mean we're dating now?" he inwardly cursed himself for the hopeful pitch in his voice.

Choosing to answer with actions instead of words, Bakura leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on Yami's soft, pale lips. As he pulled away from the loving action, he smirked, "Does that answer your question?"

Yami shook his head, pretending to look thoughtful. "No, I'm still quite curious. After all, that was rather... gentle, for you, Bakura. Are you sure you're serious?"

The words were barely out of the youth's mouth before Bakura shot forward once more, tongue immediately darting insid Yami's open, willing mouth. He was slightly surprised Yami was so willing to french kiss him, especially after all his boss had done to him, but if the tri-color haired bartender didn't have a problem, neither did his lover.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Yami let out a long, happy sigh and smiled at Bakura.

"Thank you for erasing that bastard's essence **(1)** from my mouth," he said softly. Crimson eyes stared at the cold black floor as he whispered, "If I only I could erase it from my soul."

* * *

Bakura wasn't exactly unfamiliar with sudden phonecalls in the middle of the night. After all, considering the things he did during the day, it was no surprise he'd be harrassed at night.

But this call was far different from the others.

"Yes?" The young man answered somewhat grudgingly.

" _ **Bakura!"**_

Immediately becoming more alert at his boyfriend's panicked tone, the alibno quickly responded, "What happened? Is the bastard trying to touch you again?" as he threw the bed covers off of himself and ran to find his coat.

" _ **He... he knows. He knows.. oh Ra, he knows..."**_

"He knows what Moto?! Speak to me!" Bakura knew he was being somewhat harsh, but precious time was being wasted here, putting Yami in even more danger.

" _ **...he knows you're trying to get me to leave, Bakura. I came to work today, and he told me that if I even think about quitting, there'll be hell to pay. He'll never leave me alone. He says he'll stalk me everywhere I go, never taking his eyes off me, and that I'll never be safe -"**_

"Damn that fucker..." Bakura muttered under his breath. His eyes softened slightly when he heard the sound of quiet sobbing. "I'll be there in a second."

Yami sighed, _**"Be careful, Bakura. Takeishi won't show you any mercy if he sees you."**_

"Tell him his feelings are mutual."

* * *

 **(1) Not the sexual essence, just the general "taste" of the guy. Ick.**

 **Before people start bitching about how "weak" Yami is, think about it. Would you really be strong and proud if you were a prostitute at a young age and were told you were nothing but a trashy whore? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

 **Anywho, I'd really appreciate reviews. I've been very stressed lately due to my father harassing me and my health has basically turned into shit, so forgive me if I seem extra snappy or whatever. Sorry about that, I'm just stressed, I don't hate you all or anything.**

 **As always, if you have just a minute, review. It would brighten my day considerably and I promise to thank you profusely.**


	2. Part 2 Of 3

**Hey guys. Itttttt's me... -deep sigh-**

 **I don't own crap. Well, except Takeishi; but he _is_ crap, so I guess I do indeed own crap. Yami and Bakura aren't crap; they're cute, and they belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not I.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains molestation (no rape, although there is a slight mention of it), obviously language, and so on.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I was shocked people actually liked this story that much; 4 reviews for only 1 chapter. Now, if only my other stories could have that many reviews...** **Also, sorry for the wait, I was busy (and I still am, I'm really rushing the editing and author's notes. This is chapter 2 of 3.)**

 **Thanks to Atem no Koibito, Stephiel9816, Hey, Chaos Twins of Destruction.**

 **Reply to Hey's Review:**

 **Yeah, seriously, he sucks. And don't worry! His ass shall certainly be kicked. And when he sees those bicolored imps, they'll kick his ass too. Thanks! Glad you like the story. Your English is AMAZING! Thank you for reviewing!**

 _'this is thoughts'_

 ** _"someone talking through an electronic device - such as a phone"_**

 **A line break like the one below signifies a scene change.**

* * *

 _ **Let Me Love You**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Never before had Bakura been so furious.

Sure, Ryou's bullies pissed him off, but they were nothing but children who thought they were strong for picking on a weaker person (that is, until someone stronger than them challenged them to a fight).

But this, this was different.

Earlier in Bakura's life, when he was the tender age of 16, he'd been naive and hooked up with a man who had less-than-admirable intentions. The albino had payed for his mistake in more ways than one, never forgetting the pain and torture his supposed "boyfriend" put him through.

Though Bakura didn't remember his name, he did remember the way the bastard toyed with his heart, mind, and emotions. He'd be comforted and loved one moment, then tossed to the side and ripped apart the next.

He knew Yami was going through the same thing, and it sparked something inside of him. During his time of pain, no one had been there for him. He had no friends at school, and Ryou was too young to know what had happened to his brother. Their parents ignored him completely as if he'd never existed in the first place, and his sister was disgusted due to his homosexuality.

As cold and blunt as he seemed on the outside, Bakura had no wish to see the one he loved go through such a terrible thing alone.

* * *

"Sir, there's someone here to see you."

Takeishi narrowed his eyes. "And just who is this, _'someone'?"_

Visibly shivering at his boss's cold voice, the security guard meekly informed the intimidating man that the man didn't give himself a name, but had pale skin, "brownish-red" eyes, and long white hair.

Cold black eyes widened.

" _Cute."_

 _He inwardly chuckled at the horrified look on his precious Yami's face. The fear in those crimson eyes were enough to make him drool._

 _But who was the fool who dared touch his prized employee?_

 _Long, white hair cascaded around his shoulders and down his back, pausing at his waist. Piercing crimson eyes stared at him with confusion and hatred, startling Takeishi. No one had ever looked at him with that much ferocity, let alone dared to challenge him with a glare so menacing._

A pleased sneer crossed the man's face. "It seems Yami has betrayed me and told his little boyfriend about our antics."

Giggling almost hysterically, the man stood up from his desk and motioned for his guards to follow. "Well, two can play at that game."

* * *

"Oi! Yami!"

The teen paused, placing the rag he'd been cleaning with down and looking over his shoulder. "Yes, Hibaru? Something wrong?"

"Hell yes," his brunette friend panted, wiping sweat from his brow as if he'd run miles without stopping. "You're dating that albino guy, right?"

Yami blinked in confusion. "...Bakura? Yes..."

Hibaru grimaced. "Well, tell him he needs to cool it before he rips everyone's head off off their shoulders. He's trying to talk Boss and looks down-right pissed. Even the security guards had trouble holding him back!" **(1)**

"Oh lord," Yami sighed softly. He'd call Bakura over mostly to speak with him, something that would've calmed him down.

Now, the albino was seeking revenge against his ruthless boss who wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in anyone's chest.

* * *

"Hello there. You must be _Bakura."_

Bakura snorted. "And you must be the motherfucker who acts like a prick because he's on his man-period. Takeishi, was it?"

"You've got quite the mouth," the dark-eyed man responded matter-of-factly. He smirked suggestively. "I wonder what else it can do."

Biting his tongue to keep from ripping the bastard's own appendage, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Nice line. Anyway, I'm going to be your Grim Reaper. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The albino was slightly surprised when the other man rose from his chair and grabbed his hand, placing his lips on it gently. "Charmed."

"Careful, wouldn't want you to loose your hand," Bakura said with a mock-sweet tone as he ripped his hand away. His action only made the other smile.

"My Yami seems quite enchanted by you, Bakura," Takeishi said as he slid back behind his desk. He smiled. "Adorable, really. His face lights up every time you set foot in that old bar."

"He isn't _your_ Yami," Bakura said this with such a venomous, menacing tone that everyone in the room paled considerably. "And If you lay a fucking finger on him, that finger and your other body parts will be thrown into a ditch."

"I'm afraid it's a little too late to make that threat, Bakura," Takeishi smirked at the look of barely-contained rage on Bakura's face. Fists clenched, quaking in fury… how he loved toying with people and their emotions.

The white-haired man tried to calm himself down, but the bastard's way of admitting so nonchalantly that he'd raped Yami was too much for him to handle. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a long, glimmering knife, eyes sparkling with the same malice as the long piece of steel.

"Bakura!"

Grimacing at Yami's panicked voice, the albino looked over his shoulder to see his lover standing there, eyes wide and full of worry. He clearly didn't approve of Bakura barging into his boss's office and threatening him (though secretly, the tri-color haired youth had wanted to do the same for a long time), especially since it was both dangerous and risky. Takeishi was almost always surrounded by copious amounts of guards.

"Ah, Yami. Good. We were just talking about you, you know," Takeishi said cheerily; but his eyes were lit with malicious intent, something Yami did his best to look away from. "In fact, I think we need to talk."

" _He_ isn't going to say a _thing_ to _you_ ," Bakura sneered, standing in front of his boyfriend as he spoke.

Yami suppressed a squeak when his boss locked eyes with him, instead trying to put on a mask of confidence. This only made the man laugh.

"Oh Yami," he said softly, eyes betraying his true emotions. "You _do_ remember what I told you about leaving, don't you?" He smiled at the fearful expression he received. "Ah, I see you do. We wouldn't want little Yugi to become involved, would we? Oh, and Bakura. Don't think I'll forget this little… visit."

"Neither will I," the albino glared. "And don't think it's the last time we'll meet."

Takeishi chuckled and shook his head. "I agree with you there. While we were having our little conversation, I had my men do a little 'digging'. You know. Finding information about you, who you are, _who's close to you…_ "

Maroon eyes briefly widened. He wouldn't.

Takeishi turned to face Yami, eyes twinkling with sadistic mirth. "I understand you don't want anyone hurt, right, sweetheart? Well, if you'd like to keep your own brother and your boyfriend's brother safe, I have a suggestion for you." The mirth disappeared suddenly, coal-black eyes cold and soulless. " _Don't you ever think about leaving."_

Yami swallowed, nodding his head. He glanced at Bakura, placing a hand on the shaking man's shoulder. "Calm down, Bakura. It's alright," he forced a smile as he added, "I'll be alright."

Before Takeishi could say another word, he quickly gripped his partner's hand and led him out of the office, wincing at the laughter that echoed through the halls behind him, a taunting call of "I'll see you later" scraping his ear drums.

"Bakura, listen to me," the bartender began with a pleading tone. The albino only scowled. "I don't want Ryou or Yugi to be hurt. If the only way to prevent that from happening is to sacrifice what's left of my pride, then so be it. But if I leave, I'll only be putting them in grave danger."

Bakura sighed in an almost regretful way. "God knows I don't want my brother hurt either. But you can't stay, _habibi_ **(my love)**."

Yami shook his head. "I have to."

"No, you don't, and I'll make sure of it."

The slightly-younger man narrowed his crimson eyes. "Bakura..." he warned.

Bakura smirked. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

* * *

"Yami?"

The 12th grader frowned at the voice and took a deep breath. "Yes, sir?" Though he could not see it as he was facing the other direction, Takeishi was eying him like a prized piece of meat.

"Follow me. I need to show you something."

Yami stood up – he'd been grabbing a beer glass – and slowly made his way over to Takeishi, who scowled down at him before grabbing his wrist harshly and half-leading, half-dragging him away.

"I didn't appreciate your lovers' actions, you know," the brown-haired man grinned. "But since he's not here…" He trailed off purposely, knowing it would make his employee tense.

When they finally arrived at the doors that supposedly led to Yami's punishment, Takeishi was nearly bursting with glee.

"Sluts first," he said mockingly.

Yami barely held back a glare as he step into the room, though inwardly, it was another cruel shot at his tattered pride.

"This, my dear, is my torture chamber," Takeishi spook cheerfully, gripping both of Yami's thin arms before throwing him onto a nearby bed. "I'm sure you'll love it here."

He flicked a switch, activating a trio of lights on the ceiling. Now, Yami couldn't help but agree with the room's name.

It was, indeed, a torture chamber.

Various whips lined the walls, marked with ratios of pain and pleasure. There were things as "tame" as ball gags, to things as extreme as sharp, glistening knives that even Bakura would've taken a step back from.

"Like it?" Takeishi inquired as if he were a realtor showing off a home. "I add to it daily. I've punished many a person in here, but none have I ever wanted to see withering and sobbing at my feet as much as you."

"Don't I feel special," Yami muttered bitterly, glaring at the taunting man.

"Aw, don't be so downhearted," Takeishi teased. "If it makes you feel any better, if you're a masochist, you're sure to enjoy some of our future activities."

 _This_ struck fear into Yami's heart. He was, in no way, a masochist. He was scared of pain, not fond of it! If a masochist would only enjoy some of this torture, Ra only knows how someone as agliophobic **(2)** as Yami would react.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

By the time Takeishi's words registered in Yami's mind, the heavier man was already straddling him, licking his lips hungrily as he ripped the pale youth's clothes from his body.

"I'll enjoy seeing you suffer..." The man snickered, smirking at the horrified look in Yami's eyes. "...and your boyfriend will enjoy the show too, I'm sure."

Yami blinked, suddenly confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, terror momentarily slinking away.

Takeishi smirked before grabbing a remote that lay on the nightstand next to the bed. Clicking a bright red button, he pointed it at a TV Yami had not noticed earlier.

Suddenly, ruby-red eyes widened in realization.

Takeishi was going to broadcast the whole thing to Bakura!

But before Yami could even lift a finger in protest, the TV flickered before revealing an enraged Bakura. His blood-hued eyes traveled from Takeishi and Yami, narrowing as they did so.

" _ **Let him go, you bastard,"**_ Bakura hissed.

Takeishi laughed boisterously, shaking his head, and turned back to his terrified and embarrassed prey.

"Since you put on quite the show for me, I'm sure you'll do even better for your lover, right?" he purred seductively.

Yami glared at him fiercely. "I _refuse_ to do a thing for you, you bastard!"

"Don't be that way..." Takeishi soothed. And had he not been holding a knife, perhaps the soothing effect would've been far greater.

Trailing the cold piece of steel down Yami's prone neck, he chuckled. "Not so loud now, are you?"

"You son of a bitch!" Yami screamed, kicking his tormentor square in the gut. Takeishi gasped in pain, clutching his stomach and momentarily forgetting his employee's presence.

Throwing himself off of the bed, Yami dashed for the door desperately. But Takeishi acted just a split-second quicker, throwing a hand out and wrapping it around Yami's ankle.

The bartender shrieked as he hit the cold floor, landing awkwardly on his shoulder.

"That's going to leave a mark," Takeishi breathed as he pulled Yami back towards him, ignoring Bakura's cries of protest. His lips brushed against a pale ear, "For your sake, I hope you don't do that again."

He slipped a hand into Yami's tight pants, caressing his thighs. "It seems your boyfriend left," he remarked matter-of-factly. He grinned maliciously. "Perhaps he saw the look of enjoyment on your face."

"S...Shut up..." Yami gasped as the man squeezed his injured shoulder.

"Maybe he finally realized what a slut you are," Takeishi continued, the hand that was in Yami's pants now caressing the younger man's face.

"I'm not a slut," Yami whispered, mostly to himself.

Takeishi snickered at the amount of doubt in those four words. "You aren't? Hmm… we'll see."

"Touch him, and die," A familiar voice growled from the shadows.

Yami's eyes widened. "Bakura?!"

* * *

 **who saw that coming -ignores cries of "ME!"-**

 **(1) ...yeah, no matter who he is, don't screw with him if he's Bakura's boyfriend.**

 **(2) Agliophobia - the fear of pain. Yes, it exists (and I know many people who probably have it, not including myself).**

 **Also, yes, Yami's in 12th grade, meaning he's around 18 (canonically he's like, 16, but whatever). I was going to name Hibaru - Yami's OC friend - Alex, but I have a friend named Alex, so it'd be awkward. Extremely awkward.**

 **Also, if you're wondering how Bakura got to the bar that quickly, he broke the speed limit. And when the police tried to ticket him, he broke their arms. But they support Darkshipping, so they were cool with it.**

 **I know, this chapter sucks. It really, really, REALLY, sucks. And I'm sorry it sucks. But hey. When you're extremely sore, busy, tired, and so on, do you know how hard it is to write a 2,100 word chapter and then edit it?! DO YOU?!**

 **-Cops hold me back-**

 **Please review. -innocent smile- If I get at least one review for this chapter, I'll post the third - and last - one.**


End file.
